Phoenix Rising
by Allyouhavetodoisbreathe
Summary: This time the stakes are higher than ever
1. First Move

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

**Chapter 1: First Move**

* * *

**Note:** This is my very first fanfic. I have been reading fanfictions for a long time and one night I suddenly got the urge to write. So I started a personal plot bunny which is a random idea, quite AU, but trying to be realistic to characters. I need to know whether or not to continue with this story so please review.  
I try to stay true to Meyer's characters but as every writer does, I probably put a little of my own spin on them as well. For example, Edward seems so perfect he's almost boring in one or two of the books so I tried to make him more realistic (yes, a realistic vampire :P ) Also, I know Bella is friendly but I don't think she would completely trust someone until she heard their past, after all she has been through and the Cullens' strange reaction.

**CHAPTER ONE**  
She stood waiting. Breathe in and out, in and out—or rather make the motions of breathing. She curved her lips. She hadn't breathed in a long time.

The warrior stood waiting. Watching. Hoping what she was about to do would save, not condemn, those she loved. With no other options, she was coming out of the shadows and into the harsh sunlight. To make sure that sun didn't burn everyone under it.

With her hands covered in flames, the vampire darted towards the Cullens' mansion.

Alice jerked up from the chess board she and Edward had been studying for two minutes, scattering all of her pieces apart from the solitary queen. Jasper leaped up and was by her side in a moment, eyes narrowed. The rest of the family watched—Rosalie and Emmett from the carpet where they had been wrestling happily, Bella instantly dropping the phone where she had been discussing Renesmese with Jacob, who was looking after her for the weekend, and Carlisle and Esme calmly waiting.

"Phoenix," Alice gasped, "she's here."


	2. Who?

**Bella POV**

Everyone moved quickly—it seemed even quicker than the way vampires usually moved—towards the door. Everyone apart from me, that is. I was still recovering from Alice's vision that had startled her— the last time it had happened, the Volturi were coming to kill me and my child and the time before that the newborns were coming for me—so I was terrified on a primal level, hoping desperately she was… mistaken? I don't know. But the sudden movements pulled me out of the fog.

Edward stopped. "Bella, please come. This is... Well, you need to meet someone." His voice, as always, was gentle and filled with love, but it also sparkled with worry.

"Who? Why was Alice startled? What is Phoenix?" The questions spun out of my mouth, but even as I spoke, I was moving towards the door to join my family.

She was beautiful, even for a vampire. Cascades of wild blonde hair, interspersed with fiery red and mundane brown, creating a wild effect. Tight black jeans and a leather jacket with what looked like two swords crossed over her back—a sexier Uma Thurman in Kill Bill. The vampire—Phoenix?— removed the swords and lay them at Carlisle's feet. As she looked up, it hit me: her eyes. They were blue. _Blue._ But she _had_ to be a vampire. The glittering skin, the unnatural stillness. What was going on?

"Carlisle, I am sorry. Will you forgive me?" Too normal a voice for that face.

"There is nothing to forgive." Carlisle was serene but little lines snaked across his forehead. "Do you need help?"

"Just a place to stay. He... he's awake, Carlisle. The Romanians, they woke him." Her voice shook.

It was like someone pulled a string on my family—they all reacted, hissing. I had so many questions, but I could feel Edward's concentration as he focused on the words and their hidden meaning. Suddenly, Emmett stepped out.

"You need help. Jasper and I will come, we—"

"No." Such power. "Just a place to stay."

Esme spoke, "Where is Henry? He needs to be with you." White splashed across her face, "Ares, he didn't kill—"

"No." More interruptions, when I needed to hear these sentences and unravel these meanings and names. Suddenly, the blue eyes turned to me.

"Bella, I apologize. These Cullens—they bring out the worst in me. Especially Emmett." Her tone was jovial but I could sense the wire of tension in the background. Suddenly Edward tensed.

"My name is Tia. I am an old friend of the Cullens." She smiled, and the blue shimmered like sapphires.

Edward stepped in, abruptly radiating happiness. "She's more like family. How did you know about Bella?"

I waited for either of them to explain her blue eyes and the strange words but, nope. I was to be left bewildered.

"The drama with your child and the Volturi was heard even in Alba, Edward. And I am so happy for both of you. Would you mind if I joined you later for 'dinner?'" That she knew of our evening talks around the table that we joked of as a meal disturbed me. But everyone was so comfortable. Jasper's eyes were lit up as Alice hugged Tia, and I could see Emmett and Rosalie go back to their wrestling as he tried to carry her back to the house. Then I turned around and she was gone.


	3. Vamp to vamp

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

**CHAPTER THREE **

**TPOV**  
I have to admit, I was slightly jealous of Bella at first. Standing with Edward's arms wrapped around her, looking bemused but secure. Secure in their love and ability to protect that love. But when she smiled at me after I introduced myself, in an action more reflex than thought, I knew she was right for him—for this family—in the way that you can only hope to experience once in a lifetime, no matter how long this lifetime was. So I waited to explain myself to her. I wanted her to—gods, such a mundane word—_like _me.

**BPOV**  
I dashed back to the cottage to get my phone, having damaged the other when I dropped it. But coming back, wrapped in my thoughts, I went the wrong way and ended up at the front of the house. _She _was there.

Of course, she bloody well was, I thought, irritated.

Bizarrely, she was walking at human pace. I had never seen a vampire do that unless humans were around. I waited. This was one more puzzle from the stranger—she was _not_ family—that I had to solve.

"You want to know who I am, why I am here, why my eyes are blue and most importantly, what do I mean to the Cullens." She kept walking but towards the trees, not even glancing at me, even though I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Let me guess. You're psychic like Edward, and so you have always had a connection to him, yadda yadda," I sighed, trying to conceal my excitement. I still didn't like her.

"No. Sorry Bella, I am not going to provide any conflict with Edward. I love him as a brother. No more, no less." She—Tia—turned towards me. "The Cullens supported me when I needed it. They have known me for a long time. I adore them all. And I quite like you, even if you keep glaring at me."

This speech startled me. A lot.

"Prepare for a long story, Isabella. I am very old."


	4. Old Beginnings

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I was born in Alba. Now known as Scotland in the UK, it was home to a race of warriors called the Picts. They were feared by all who met them in battle- even the Romans, who could never defeat them. And, I was a princess of this nation.

"We were warlike, not out of any fascination with gore. Rather, the art of fighting was central to our society, as a way to bring people together, to keep our traditions and people alive, to keep focus and above all, protect what it meant to be a Pict. Each child picked two weapons at the age of thirteen after having been trained in the basics of contact fighting since birth. These weapons reflected personality and destiny. I picked the daggers and double sword- unusual and difficult.

"This sounds ridiculous now but it was so very real. It was my life. My mother died I was sixteen. I took control but even I believed I was too young. Despite being a promising fighter, I had not even fully completed my training and we were on the verge of war with the southerners of Bretagne. So I went to pray.

"Our gods were very similar to those of the Greeks and Romans, in particular, our war god. Ares. It was him I went to. What happened next, it shaped the lives of many.

"He appeared to me. Handsome and strong, he—a god!—promised his aid in return for my eternal allegiance. Of course, I said yes. Of course! How could I not? My country, my life and my legacy, dwelt on this god.

"He trained me in war. And until I met Ares, I had no real idea of what that word meant. It was agony. Brutal, relentless, difficult, sometimes seemingly superhuman. In a cliché, words cannot describe it. It took two years for me to reach the standard he would accept. Then I excelled. Against any other human, I was almost unbeatable. With Ares, his speed and strength combine with seemingly rock hard skin, meant I could just hold my own.

"I just managed to learn in time. With the actual fighting had come tactic and leadership lessons, and I needed those in the war against the southerners.

"A very short war, with a god on your side, but I refused any help apart from my lessons. Those were enough, and when I rode into battle with my people, we were magnificent! At the risk of rambling and boasting that's all I will say.

"A week after the war ended Ares bit me."


	5. Fire

**Note: I am taking some artistic license and forgetting Benjamin's powers. I want to pretend Bella has never seen anything like this before. However, let it be noted that Tia's powers are a lot more advanced than his as she actually is, in essence fire, able to become it, create it etc. This chapter was really difficult to write because it was so different.**  
**Remember, if you have any opinions or requests or criticisms of my writing just review and tell me so I can improve. Especially this chapter as it might be a little overwrought. **

**CHAPTER FIVE **

"Vampire."

It was a statement, yet I was shocked. Was this story true? Tia had no reason to lie. But it was so... fantastical. A little voice inside my head scoffed—_you ARE A VAMPIRE. _

No matter how fascinating this yarn was, it didn't really explain any of my questions. But when I looked at Tia, she was gazing back with a stare so open, I inhaled sharply. Her eyes. They were _old_. Older than any vampire's I had seen, apart from the Volturi. Filled with centuries of emotion.

"Yes, a vampire. I found out later he was one of the oldest vampires on the planet. So old, he was revered as a god. And he had been looking, you see, in this guise of a god, for a companion. Someone with whom he could rule while the world trembled at their feet. Those were his words. Ares always had big words! Not that he couldn't back them up with deeds but he did love to talk. And he could talk well. So a physically perfect man, with a sharp mind and passion for conquest and adventure? Of course I fell for him. When he bit me, I was confused yet fascinated. What was I? And the first time my gift manifested—"

"Gift? What's your gift?" I hadn't seen any sign of powers.

"Fire. Total and utter control. In spirit, I am the fire." Tia smiled. I looked at her, confused (yet again!).

"WHAT THE H—" Tendrils of fire were snaking over Tia's arms, and she was slowly beginning to lift off the ground. Fire was streaking in her hair, moving, as if alive! And when Tia opened her eyes, they were red.

She inclined her head to the side and brought her hand up in front of her. It shimmered with gauze-like flames, and as she clenched it into a fist, the flames grew and grew. Having been floating in the sky like a furious angel, she suddenly dropped to the ground and plunged her hand towards the ground. As it met the earth, the fire exploded upwards into a wall of flame, tall and terrifying.

Then the fire was gone, and Tia stood, looking the same. But now I knew she was so much more. "I am a living weapon. And that's very useful. Especially if you want to conquer the world." A wry expression crossed her face. I felt a pang of pain on her behalf. Used by someone she loved to cause destruction. No matter how much trouble I had caused those who loved me, they would never even let the thought of using me into their minds.

She continued, almost carelessly, "I can incinerate armies, though it will leave me tired for weeks after. I build walls of flame, and I can wield a sword of fire. On top of that, I have all the usual vampire qualities, and I am a trained soldier."

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

"By the time Ares calmed me and explained what we were, I was amazed. The power before me and the possibility to spend eternity with the man I worshipped… what could be better? So I commanded armies and wreaked devastation and havoc wherever Ares and I had our eye on. We were feared by any supernatural creature. So feared that our chaotic march was written down by humans as the fall of an empire! The fall of Rome? More like the rise of the Phoenix!

"That's what they called me. The Phoenix. It's still what I call myself when I don't trust the person I meet. So Edward's little inward dance of happiness was because I gave you my real name. " Another smile. Hey, this was getting to be a habit!

"Tia," I breathed. That made sense, in a weird, this-vampire-can-kill-armies way. "But why are you here? Now? I mean, what happened? You don't rule the world… Do you?"

A weary smile lit up the blue eyes. "No, I don't."  
"

So what happened? You can't be evil and still killing humans." A little voice in my head was half preparing me for her to say she was.

"I left. "


	6. What we were

**Note: Dawn Run: hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I'm not sure about it. ;) I did HOPE you would reply. I'm weird that way.  
Also, in this chapter I was trying to show a) Tia's character a little more because at the moment she isn't coming across like I want her to and b) the relationship between Bella and Edward because I adore it!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**TPOV**  
I wasn't going into how long it had taken me to realize what I was doing was wrong. I refused to think of how many people I had killed, and the final event that had put it into focus would never be spoken of by me again. Above all, I couldn't bear to think of Henry.

Despite all of this, I liked Bella. She had reacted in an interesting way, obviously feeling sorry for me and understanding the ramifications of what I had told her, but she still wouldn't completely trust me until she knew I was no threat to her family. I respected that. And above all, she made Edward happy.  
So he could drop this particular bombshell.

"Edward will tell you. I am going to talk to Alice about a shopping trip."

She looked at me, raised eyebrows. Yes, after discussing my siring and murder of many thousands of people, I was going shopping.

Hell, a girl had to look good, even if she was hunting down a psycho ex-boyfriend!

**BPOV **  
Tia confused me. But at least she was finished freaking me out. I sighed as, yet again, she raced away. _Off I go to Edward_, I thought.

He was sitting, playing the piano in the house, his eyes closed in concentration, curls looking like molten bronze as the setting sun hit them. He was fluid in every motion, fingers gliding across ebony and marble keys. The music conjured up scenes of beauty so real, it was as if he was painting and not playing. I didn't want to ruin this picture, so I stopped and waited. My Edward.

All too soon he stopped and turned to face me, grinning with happiness at the unusual alone time. "Where did you disappear to?" he asked, taking me in his arms as we sat together on the piano stool.

"Tia's Storytime," I explained as to what had interrupted my phone hunt. As I did so, Edward's features went from interested to shocked to amazed to even more amazed. When I finished with her cryptic comment about leaving, he shook his head.

"Tia must really like you," he mused, gently stroking my hair.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" I asked, a little dazed by the contact.

"She never voluntarily tells people her past. It's like pulling teeth to even get her to say her real name."  
"Yeah. She mentioned that. But why?"

"In her culture, knowing someone's true name is a sign of power. You can control them if you know it, or so the legend goes."

We just sat there for a moment, letting the sun play on our faces. Then I remembered my original reason in coming. "So will you tell why she left Ares? I mean, I thought they were in love. Like we are." I winked at him. But he wouldn't respond, an unhappy cloud passing over his face.

"They were in love. But not like us. More… in lust, as the cliché goes. They both were very strong people who knew what they wanted and were not afraid to take it. So they did take it, and this brought them closer together. The glory of killing, of conquest and the high of hearing your name shouted in battle.

"I suppose I don't really know how Ares felt about her. To have chosen her to be his mate when he was as powerful as he was… he must have felt something. But Tia was blinded to his true nature.  
You, Bella, would not understand the way she felt. I don't say this as an insult—it's one of the reasons I love you—but you are very innocent. Tia has had to fight since the day she was born, and she does enjoy combat, in a way that would seem wrong to many. But she needs to fight for a reason: to save herHTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

HTML: NOSCRIPT

HTML: /NOSCRIPT

country or those she loves. When she fought for no reason than to cause others harm, it… it poisoned her. And she got more and more cruel.

"Until she met Henry."


	7. Henry Fitzroy

**Note: **Spot the Blood Ties reference! Also for Dawn Run 

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

BPOV

"Henry? The same Henry that Esme mentioned?" A wordless nod.

Phoenix was already getting tired of her violent life. But she kept on, needing Ares' approval and the rush from fighting.  
However, when she found Ares in bed with a local vampire, she broke. Without control of her powers, the flames swirled out of control. She reduced the entire camp to ashes. In the confusion she ran.

She left China where Ares and she had been ruling, and went to London. She ran the entire way there, hiding her powers and staying hidden from human eyes. She knew Ares would be furious when he discovered her disappearance. And she needed time to think.  
She went to London because she had never been there before and was fascinated by it, the home of the invaders from her human life. She dressed as a human and wandered the streets. She became Tia for the first time in decades.  
One afternoon she was sitting in a square, watching the world hurry past, when someone ran into her. She turned to hiss at them for ruining the idyll, but stopped when she found herself staring at Henry Fitzroy. Fitzroy was the illegitimate son of the king, and known for his womanizing and ability with swords. "

"So he's a prince. Figures," I sighed, rubbing my face against Edward's arm.

"He apologised graciously and explained he had been running away from an irate mother-in-law carrying a rolling pin. Tia turned back to watch the world but he didn't leave. Rather he stayed and gazed at her from the other side of the square. When night began to fall he got up and came over, offering to walk her back to her home. Of course, Tia had no home, so she declined. He asked where she was going. She said nowhere. And indeed, she had planned to simply sit for a while. He declared that was…

TPOV

"Boring!" Henry grinned at me. Tall, well built, with dark curls and stunning emerald eyes, his smile was devastating. He possessed the charm of those who have a sharp mind and good looks and know it.  
"Come with me and see London. Have some fun. Dance by the river, take a stroll into Camden." He bowed to me and offered a hand. And in spite of myself I giggled. _Giggled!_ I had never before made anything near that noise . Yet this prince was affecting me in strange ways… No, I had to resist. I was here to escape, not flirt. Especially not with another womanizer.

_Why, Ares?_

"Sorry. I want to relax. You must find someone else to dance with." I turned away, rudeness ripping though my voice.  
"Never. If you will sit here, so will I." And to my surprise he did, sitting there the whole night, never talking or falling asleep. Just sitting with me as I needed him to. Gradually I began to enjoy his presence, giving in to the calmness between us. How happy I was that night, with all thoughts of violence and war fled from mind.  
So the next morning I promised to meet him later. And we did indeed dance by the river and walk into Camden. We took in a play, laughing at the terrible acting. He promised to introduce me to the best actors in the country, courtesy of his father. And we laughed again and sang in the early mornings, letting the larks hear our secret thoughts. Henry mocked me unashamedly, taking delight in my blushes and sharp retorts. We would engage in verbal battles until the loser gave in with kisses.  
Henry made me notice the little things. He never asked anything of me, happy with me in a way Ares never was. And we fitted so well, talking of everything and anything. Henry was not opposed to violence but he believed in fighting for a cause. Not just for gain. And his words placed my life into focus. I told him nothing of who I was or where I came from, but every second I spent with made me tighten my resolve to leave Ares and that world.  
After five days, I told him I had to leave, "just for a little while. To make things right. Then I will come back. I promise."  
He nodded, "Then, love, we will take London by storm." He winked.

Ha!

An hour after I left, Henry was bitten by Ares. Two days after he killed his first man. He almost died that month, trying to control his urges and failing, each time filled with more self remorse. Luckily, he was taken in by a vampire named Dawn, who managed to teach him how to live off animals, in a way that many did after the horror of the witch trials.

Ares had followed me to London and seen my delight in Henry. He believed my fascination was with Henry's humanity, that if that was removed and he was like me, then there would be nothing special about him. He was very wrong.


	8. Leaving

**CHAPTER 8**

TPOV

The day after I returned so did Ares. He came swaggering into our tent. Dark, but with short hair and black eyes he was so like Henry, but nowhere near at the same time. He grinned. Obviously expecting me to jump up and hug him. In fact, I was in the middle of packing.  
"So did you have fun on your excursion?" He leant nonchalantly against the bedpost. I gritted my teeth. Here I go.  
"Look, Ares, I-"his drawl interrupted me, "you're leaving?" I snapped around, eyes narrowed, teeth lengthen instinctively.  
"Who told you?" Harsh, and prickly but my words didn't faze him at all. He stared into my eyes, giving me tingles down my spine. His smirk widened.  
"I followed you. Couldn't be worrying about my Phoenix burning London down in one of her tempers could I?" I jerked my eyes away, still hurt by his mention of the incident that had caused me to leave.  
"Anyway, don't worry dear heart. There's no reason to be returning there. Unless I decide to." His tone, challenging and hard, worried me.  
"What have you done?" My voice was no longer strong but a choked whisper.  
"Henry Fitzroy is no longer any concern to you or me." He laughed quietly as my knees gave way beneath me and I sank to the floor. Henry! What had he done?  
"No. Gods, no!" Barely even a whisper now, but still Ares heard me. Walking over he stroked my hair as all the hideous scenarios flashed through my mind.  
"Don't you remember? _I _am a god." Voice like stained silk, he grabbed my hair and pulled my face upwards to his until our eyes met. Using his power he made me touch his face. "Don't you forget little bird. You are mine. Always have been. Always will be. Eternal allegiance, remember?"

It was the reminder of my past adoration that did it. I suddenly felt my gift twisting inside, furious and ready to wreak havoc.  
"Not anymore." My eyes flashed black and Ares jumped back, his hand singed as my hair turned completely to fire. I stood wreathed in flames, regarding Ares with a cold stare.  
He shook his head, eyes still relaxed. "You see? Ha! You see? This is why we belong together. You are like me! A creature of pain and passions! Nothing like Fitzroy. This," waving his hand at me, "is your destiny, Phoenix."  
"My name is Tia." I threw my hands out and flame shot from the open palms, destroying the tent in one motion. Chaos began to ring around us as the camp woke up to the fire, shouting at me to stop. I ignored them.  
Ares stood unharmed in the circle of ruin "You idiot. You wait, girl. Wait until you become nothing special, just a pathetic vampire among many. Until you are totally alone. Then you will come back."  
In a second he was by my side. "You wait. Because I won't. I will hunt you. You have a year. Then I will claim back what is mine." His fingers pressed on the crescent scar of my rebirth. Then I was gone, in the sky, surrounded only by the blue of the sky and the gold of my flashing wings.

BPOV

"So he let her go?" I was totally enthralled in the story, as if it was a fairytale from my childhood.  
"I don't know if 'let' is the right word. I don't think he was permitting her to leave. More, he was permitting her to experience the loneliness and fear most vampires feel when they are without their sire. But, anyway, she left." Edward stood up. I got up alongside him and together we walked to the window. It was now pitch black and the stars seemed like diamonds against velvet.  
"So what happened? Did he come for her after a year? And what about Henry?"  
"She didn't give him the chance. She asked some of the Mongolian witches to give her a spell, something to stop Ares. They did but it required at least other vampires. She asked other ancient vampires, Old Ones as they were known by now, to help her. They agreed, as it meant more power for them.  
Tia spent three months tracking Ares with the Romanians; and when they finally found him their fight was the stuff of legends. He was in Lake Toba in Indonesia and the locals blamed the fallout of the battle on a super volcano.  
Tia won't talk about what happened, but I do know that three of the Romanians were killed and she was injured so badly that she couldn't walk for a couple of months. Ares was locked into a stone under the Lake."

I gasped. For a vampire to be that badly injured, let alone Tia, who I'd already seen was a force of incredible power… "How did she get food?"  
"Henry came for her." I couldn't resist a happy exclamation. Edward smiled and hugged me tightly against him. "When he was in control of himself he pieced the story and began to search for his Tia. While she recovered he showed her the practice of vegetarianism by bringing her animals to eat. Apparently she hated it. Still does." A flash of white teeth. "But she abides. To make him happy and assuage her conscience."  
"So where is he? What's the panic for? Why is Tia here now?" I was again immediately irritated and confused. Why couldn't the story have finished happily there, with the prince and the warrior queen on their island together?

"I don't know where Henry is. But Ares has been helped to escape from his prison. And now he will be looking for Tia. "Edward's face was suddenly grim and tight with anger. "He will claim her back as his own. She will be forced into the cruel Phoenix she was before. And this time around Ares will succeed in taking control with no one aware of the threat and no one to stop him." He slumped to the floor, shaking his head and gazing blankly ahead.

"Unless Tia can stop him.

**Note: **Ares' power is controlling others' movement if they meet his eyes. Sorry, that didn't come across very clearly.


	9. Strange Events

**Note: **Please review. I know I keep saying this but it's really hard to keep going without knowing some thoughts. Any ideas for the next few chapters? I need to slowly build up to the next big event.

**CHAPTER NINE**

BPOV

"So we are going into the woods to see what, exactly?" I ran easily by Edward's side, dodging trees and branches.  
"Just a fun demonstration… Race?" he pulled away and all of a sudden, I was working to keep up and we get getting faster, seeing green slide by and then we turned right and then… We were here.

'Here,' was the clearing. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were standing by the side, talking, although Alice pouting and shaking her head, obviously arguing against the others. But at our arrival they all turned. I had never seen Jasper look so…. So ready! Maybe that was the wrong word but he raised an eyebrow at Edward, grinning slightly.  
"No, we won't be joining you." Edward addressed his remark to Rosalie, who shrugged and turned back, yelling for Emmett. Jasper's grin widened.  
"What does Alice have to tell me?" Edward looked at Alice who studiously looked at the floor. I stared at Jasper, unable to get over his unusual perkiness. He looked back, looking for the entire world like a puppy, with his wild hair and huge eyes.  
Tia made some strange things happen.  
Edward gave a shout, jolting me out of my reverie. "You invited the dog?! Alice. Why would you- he smells, Alice! Badly! And leaving Nessie with Charlie, I mean..." He turned away muttering to himself. I shook my head, requiring a translation from Alice, for those of us who weren't psychic. Jasper started laughing and moved away.  
"I invited Jacob. To the session." Alice lifted her head but continued talking, "My head really hurt with all the possible outcomes- there are so many in a fight Bella, let alone one with several people!- and he is part of the family now with Nessie and all so- you're not mad?" I was laughing. Quite loudly.  
"Of course I'm not mad. You are completely right. Jacob _is_ part of the family now," subtly directed to Edward's muttering back," but I'm sorry, what do you mean about a fight?"  
"He didn't tell you? Tia is going to train with us. Fighting together." I must have looked shocked, as Alice hurried to explain. "She has to practice every day to keep in shape and when she stays with us we usually join her. Jasper and Emmett love it," a roll of the eyes by us both, "and Rosalie gets very competitive. Me, I just think it's kinda fun when no one actually gets hurt. Esme and Carlisle don't really approve but they know that Tia would just do it on her own, so why not? "  
I blinked at her and slowly nodded. This made sense. Vaguely. It would explain Jasper's mood…  
"OK. So the thing is, there are so many potential futures it really hurts my head, so if Jacob came then-

She was interrupted as Emmett, Jasper and a huge wolf exploded into the clearing, loudly arguing over whom was the fastest. I winced theatrically, but inside I was happier than anyone could imagine to see them getting along well. The two other Cullen boys had actually gotten pretty close to Jacob, bonded by some strange-testosterone love of any kind of competition and adoration of Nessie. Only Edward refused to play nice much to my annoyance. I grabbed said annoyance's much loved arm and pulled him over the group.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob beamed at me. "Alice said there was gonna be a fight!" Men.  
"Yeah," Emmett spoke instead, "there's a friend of ours here. Pretty heavy duty- She's veggie, chill," in response to a quirked eyebrow of Jacob.  
"Don't worry about Nessie, she's with her grandparents. Esme and Carlisle went to visit Charlie." Rosalie reassured me.  
We all babbled on, waiting for the last member of the extraordinary gathering to arrive.

TPOV

That morning I had hunted and completed my yoga. I stood on a tree branch, gazing out at the little town of Forks. It was very different to my home, Glasgow, an immense city, which placed the worst of Alba alongside its best, in a way that suited me perfectly. However, seeing the glow of urban lights set against a sea of wilderness, I had to concede Forks had its own charm.  
And the hunting was pretty damn good as well!

I moved towards the clearing. I smelt a damp woodland smell, like wet wood and moss, but Carlisle had warned me of shape shifters in the nearby area so I went on.

They were waiting for me. Heads turned, all familiar except one. I felt my teeth instinctively lengthen. Shapeshifter.  
I have never been good at concealing my emotions so Bella hurried to pacify me.  
"He's our friend Tia. A local shifter. We have a truce. It's OK." Everyone else was agreeing loudly, even Rose; except Edward who was almost seemed to be encouraging me  
The stranger was just as ready to fight as I was. We slowly travelled towards each other, eyes fixed.  
"Tia. Control of fire."  
"Jasper. Wolf."  
We remained that way for a moment longer, crouched. Then we stepped back together. The ritual was complete.

Time for a fight.


	10. Fight

**CHAPTER TEN**

BPOV

Without a word they were off. Emmett ran at Tia, reaching out a huge arm to pull her in. A small part of my mind dismissed all I had heard about her. She was slim and tiny. And Emmett was good.  
The relaxed expression on Tia's face was gone: teeth lengthened, eyes focused and cold. She snarled and- moved. Under Emmett's arm, up on the other side and tossed him over her shoulder. Moving around to meet oncoming Jasper who kicked-

TPOV

A back-bend then up and punch. Right, left, right, right-

BPOV

Tia unleashed a furious onslaught of punches, all aimed at Jasper's face. He barely blocked her in time. Out of nowhere, Alice leapt into the fray. She clawed at Tia's face, causing her to plummet and spin kick, knocking Alice's legs out from under her. But Emmett was back, joined by Rosalie. Together they spun around her, trying to disorientate-

TPOV

Up. Gotta go up! Leap into the trees. Fast! Faster! They've just caught on. Up! Higher, until-

BPOV

As Tia seemed to shoot into the trees, the other followed behind, lagging even with their superior numbers. They circled around their prey so a circle was formed surrounding her. They were just visible now, white frantic blurs among a calm green and brown camouflage. Tia was at the top of her pine. They were going to reach her. Where was she going to go?

TPOV

Drop.

BPOV

She just fell. Like a swimmer diving into water, she gracefully sped down towards the ground, abandoning her pursuers to the treetops; she fell, until just before gravity took its toll, she flipped to land on her feet. Crouched, she looked up and winked at us. The she was gone, speeding into the trees, with Jacob following her and the vampires close behind.

Wow.

This all occurred in the space of a couple of minutes. I was stunned. No vampire- even Jasper or James or Charlotte- had fought with such grace and style, instead with just instinct. Tia almost had a kind of lethal beauty, like a tiger or a hawk.

"Wow." I was obviously impressed and Edward laughed, his good humour restored by the display.  
"What did you think?"  
"It was like nothing I have ever seen. Well, that's not saying much when it comes to fighting but- I mean, have you ever seen anyone else do that?" I shook my head, "you probably have-"  
A kiss shut me up. "No, Bella." He held me close. "I have never seen anyone but Tia fight like that. Although, you do know that they are just warming up?" I squirmed to see his eyes, disbelieving. But no, no. He was serious.  
A thoughtful silence fell over us.

"Carlisle met her when she was fighting." Edward stated.  
"Did he meet Ares?" I didn't even have the energy to be amazed anymore.  
"No. She was clashing with a vampire in Venice. Apparently he was making vampires but then abandoning them if they didn't show any gifts. "A small chuckle. "He had quite a large coven and many of them were turning up dead. The Volturi went to see who was killing 'innocents', right under their noses. Carlisle stumbled upon Tia brawling with the man himself.


	11. Counts, Canals and Carlisle Cullen

**CHAPTER 11**

CPOV

After reports of multiple vampires being killed in an unusual way (a hole burned through their chest) the Volturi had decided to go to Venice to investigate. I came along, observing the process. However, after the many local covens tried to offer their hospitality- consisting mainly of trussed up humans- I had decided to go wander among the beauty of the canals.

Yet even my walks seem destined to end up in chaos. I had heard sounds of a struggle from down an alleyway- catching my ear because of unusually accented Italian being whispered so quietly than anyone not a vampire would be hard pressed to hear it.  
I investigated. My curiosity will get me killed someday, Aro used to say, and I have to agree. Before me stood a small girl, beautifully dressed in blood-red, with scarlet hair and blue eyes. At her feet cowered the Italian count whose men were found dead- Bernado Medeci. His eyes indicated he had fed a little while ago but, even with that extra added strength, he seemed petrified.  
At my arrival Medeci began to beg for my help, whimpering that the girl was calling fire upon him. He had obviously gone mad but I felt sorry for him. The girl looked scornful, both of me and the man at her feet.  
"Who are you?" No niceties, just a demand.  
"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am with the Volturi family." To my astonishment she began to laugh.  
"You mean you are with the Volturi coven." She grinned savagely at me, showing long canines. She was one of us. But- her eyes, they were blue. In the second it took me to process this, she had Medeci by the throat.  
"Henry!"

In a second another male darted down the dank alleyway. There was no mistaking him for a human: not only did he move at a superhuman speed, but he exuded power and his eyes were golden like mine. He was by the woman in an instant and when he saw me his lips curved.  
"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, member of the lovely Volturi family." He extended his hand, "Henry Fitzroy. A pleasure."  
I took his hand and shook. This was extremely baffling.  
"You must tell your mate to stop. She cannot kill this man. He is innocent of any wrongdoing and-"  
"Innocent?" Fitzroy's voice had changed from amicable to iron. "This man makes vampires on a whim, then abandons those who have no use for him. Not innocent in my eyes, doctor."  
I shook my head. "Maybe not innocent then, but he needs to be shown the error of his ways and then have a fair trial. And we, the Volturi, can ensure that justice is done." I tried to smile. These two were interesting. The girl's eyes were like nothing I had met on my travels and the boy definitely knew who I was.

"So these would be the Volturi who are at this moment dining on innocent humans blood? " The girl seemed amused rather than angry. Unfortunately, she had a point.  
"That is a matter of-"I gave up. "No matter what they are doing, killing him is wrong. Unless in a life or death situation a trial is needed. No matter the crime, no matter the villain." I fixed my eyes on the two, trying to get through to them. "And if you don't acquiesce, I shall have to call my friends."  
The beautiful couple exchanged a look that seemed to communicate a thousand ideas in one glance.  
"Carlisle Cullen, I do believe you have me persuaded." The girl dropped the vampire. "Go." He scampered away, moaning hysterically and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I am sorry for resorting to threats but I stand by my beliefs." I tried to defuse the situation.  
"Don't worry Doctor. That's why I let you persuade me. Even the Volturi couldn't do that." With a small click of her fingers the girl produced a flame, her eyes turning the colour of wine. I stared. Who were these two? That gift was incredible.

"The name's Tia. Some call me Phoenix." A wink, "Ask your friends." In a blink she was gone, leaving me with the other vampire.  
Fitzroy smiled widely. "I like you. Not many can get her to change her way when she's set. Hope to see you again." Then in a whirl of dust he disappeared, lost in the canals.

BPOV

"So," Edward continued, "Carlisle enquired about the couple. He was stunned to find out Tia was older than the Volturi and more powerful in offensive gift. Aro was furious at the missed opportunity to acquire her , of course," we laughed together, "but Carlisle didn't see them again till he was with us all. Although he does say," he mused, "that their criticisms of the Volturi made him think about their morals for the first time."

" Saw them again?" We walked towards our cottage, still able to hear distant snarls and snaps of branches.

"Yes. But this time, they needed our help."


	12. Help

'thoughts'

**CHAPTER 12**

EPOV

I heard his thoughts from a mile away. Muttered and indistinct, they faded in and out of consciousness. 'I hope she's taking me to Carlisle….Really do…. Will she listen, I mean…like him…got to…'  
Silence.  
'Bloody hell, this hurts!'

Then nothing. I jumped up from the window seat where I had been reading a new book, Wuthering Heights. There on the street, in the stifling blackness, walked two strangers. Or I should say, walked one with another hanging off her shoulder. The crimson of her dress and his trousers was striking against the night and I could make out an expression of fury and sorrow on her face. His eyes were closed.

A small swirl of wind, and Alice, half of the new addition to our family was by my side. Her eyes were wide and confused but she spoke in a strong voice. "Get Carlisle. Get everyone."  
Her gift had already helped us several times, avoiding trouble in where we hunted, so I nodded and gave a small shout. The others came quickly, Rosalie and Emmett in perfect sync, Jasper slinking out from the kitchen where I'd had no idea he had been waiting and Esme and Carlisle composed. That was, until Carlisle saw the two vampires. Then he looked incredibly unbelieving, just for a second until the doctor retook control.  
"Emmett, get my kit. Edward, can you hear-"  
"They mean no harm," Alice was earnest. "If you help them-"she cut off. "Help them."  
Carlisle smiled, "I was never going to refuse." As he spoke there were the sound of footsteps, then suddenly a low voice filtered through the air to us.  
"Carlisle, open the door. You must help me. He is hurt and I don't know who else to turn to. I know you can hear. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward or your new protégée hadn't already figured out our intentions." More thoughts suddenly rang through my head, although this time they were cloaked in a strange flicker.  
"Help me. If you can hear me, Edward, I mean no harm. But I need help!"

Then the voice was gone, so were the thoughts, Emmett was at the door, it was creaking open and there stood the strangest vampire I would ever meet. She smiled, briefly, a beautiful smile that contained the warmth of a roaring fire, but just as quickly it was gone. The blue eyes, just another anomaly in this random string of events flickered to the dark-haired man on her shoulder. "His leg..."  
The crimson I had seen was not dyed cloth, but rather the vampire's blood gushing out as if trying to hide the terrible white of bone that was revealed. Carlisle gritted his teeth and started forward.  
"Come with me." Alice spoke quickly to the woman. "You will not like this."  
"Not until he is well." She calmly settled to the floor, still holding the dark man's hand.  
"If the psychic says you won't like it, love, you won't like it. So off you go. I am sure I will be perfectly well in Dr. Cullen's fine hands." The raspy voice drifted up from the floor, along with the ghost of a smile.  
The stranger rolled her eyes and replied in an irritated voice, "You are badly wounded and you want me to just leave!?"  
"Would be nice."

She was gone, storming into the next room, muttering under her breath about ungrateful princes. The girls followed, while Emmett and I stayed with Carlisle to help with the procedure.

TPOV

Yet another explanation of our identities followed. I was still mentally furious with Henry over making me leave and incredibly worried about his leg. He might never walk again with his easy fluency, if Carlisle didn't- Rosalie's dry voice interrupted my griping. I was impressed and a little surprised. Most sat there confused a while longer after my history was revealed.  
"How did he hurt his leg like that?"  
"Some vampires were following me- the eyes always bring them. I can take care of myself, but my idiotic mate decided to rush in and save the day. They were stronger than usual. Newborns, I think. He got careless, didn't kill them all. One grabbed his leg and slashed him. By the time I reached him and removed the survivors he was on the floor." A shiver crept up my back at the image. "Anyway, it needed looked at and the only doctor I knew who could handle it was Carlisle." Well, _knew_ was probably a bit strong, but I had met Carlisle before.  
They stared at me. Totally and utterly mystified. I often had that effect on people.

BPOV

"So his leg was alright in the end?" I nuzzled against Edward's arm as we lay on our bed together, some hours after the fight's end.  
"Yes, Carlisle was very clever and managed to stitch it up. He does have a scar." Edward fingered my hair. "He always said it was dashing. They stayed with us while it healed and of course, managed to completely charm us. Rosalie even began to like Tia, after they went hunting together for wolves," he shrugged, "and of course Esme adores Henry. She was so happy when they visited us again some decades after. And again later and so on."  
"That's so sweet." To me, it sounded as if Tia and Henry had never really had anyone other than each other, and the Cullens had taken them in, just as they had me. I turned to Edward with a small smile touching my lips.

"We still have a long time till dinner…"


	13. The quiet before the storm

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

BPOV

When we trooped into the main house, everyone else was lounging around the living room. Jacob was mocking Rosalie's torn dress, Alice and Emmett seemed to be fighting over the TV guide and Jasper and Tia were sitting on the floor, excitedly talking. When we got closer I heard it was about the fight.  
"So when you turned left but sent them right, really you should have sent someone _through_ _the treetops_ as that would have-"  
As one, Edward and I moved over to Esme and Carlisle, who sat at the table.

They were laughing at Nessie's exploits with Charlie. She never talked to him anymore, preferring to show him with her mind, but sometimes Charlie didn't quite understand the message. We laughed over the frequent misunderstandings and I saw Esme's delight in her granddaughter. The hours ran by in a way that made the world seem calm and simple.

When Tia slipped out into the woods, I followed. I wanted to apologise for my earlier hostility and tell her what I had learned about her life. Above all, I desperately wanted to know where Henry was. In all Edward's stories they were inseparable and in love. Where was he now in her time of need?

She was creating small circles of flame that drifted in the sky creating a circle of candles. She hummed as well, a song in a language I didn't understand but one that seemed familiar all the same. When she heard my footsteps she kept making the circles but spoke to me.  
"Pretty, aren't they?"  
"Very. Listen, Tia, I am sorry about earlier, I was really rude and I didn't mean it. But I have heard… all Edward's stories and you… You didn't deserve it." I looked her dead in the eyes, expecting her to look angry.  
She was laughing. "Bells, you have no need to apologise. I would do the same. And I am pleased you have decided I am worthy of this family. Sometimes I am not so sure." She hummed some more of the song.  
"What is that?" I asked, humming in spite of myself.  
"Old Gaelic song." She spun to address the trees and sang more loudly, this time in English.

"The dark sky watches over me and I know,  
That somewhere you watch it too.  
Your voice is with me in the wind.  
The rivers sparkle with your smile,  
And though I shiver in the cold,  
The fire promises me your return,  
Soon."

She spoke to me, laughing, "It rhymes in Gaelic!"

Feeling comforted, I walked into the house again, looking to watch some TV with Edward. But Alice grabbed me instead. Her face was lit up with an evil grin I recognized from our shopping trips and more recently, from our wedding. She was planning something. And someone in the house was not going to like it.  
"Bella," she hissed elatedly, "isn't great! Everyone will be so happy!"  
"As happy as I am sure they will be, Alice, I have no idea why." My reply was deadpan but the bouncing vampire hardly noticed.

"He's coming here, Bella! Henry's coming!"


	14. Another Arrival

**CHAPTER 14**

She was here. He stood, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his black coat, tempted to leave. She had left voluntarily.  
But a growl ripped from his mouth. No. She would not just-just desert him. Not his Tia. Not after their centuries together.

The mansion was sweeping and grand, cloaked in misty forests. The golden-eyed vampire arched an eyebrow. The Cullens always had taste, but this was slightly more grand than usual. Must have been Rosalie's influence.

Tia was in there.

Henry ran as fast as he could.

BPOV

"You didn't tell her?" Incredulous, I watched Alice messing around with the bed she never slept on, avoiding Edward and Tia. The previous evening after the bombshell had been dropped, I had been excited but nervous. Tia wasn't with Henry for a reason. It might not have been a good idea to reunite them.  
"Of course not!" Alice laughed. "Then she would probably run." A frown crossed the tiny girl's face. "You don't think she'd run now, do you?"

"Alice! Bella!" Edward was stressed, running his fingers through his hair as he entered the room. I knew why. "Want to tell me why I can hear _Henry Fitzroy's _thoughts?!"  
With a sigh Alice moved to her window. "We don't need to tell you Edward. You are much more intelligent than that."  
Edward glared at her and slipped his arm around my waist. "He's hurt and confused, Alice. He has no idea why she left."  
"She left him? Voluntarily?" Alice jerked her head around, and the weight of her actions suddenly became obvious. "Oh." I tried to comfort her.  
"Hasn't she thought about it, Edward?"  
A shake of curls. "Maybe, but it's so hard to get a fix on her thoughts. They remind me of a candle: so inconsistent and constantly changing. It means I can hardly ever hear her." He reached his hand up to his hair again, but I gently tugged it back down.  
"It's the same with her future." Alice sank down onto the bed. "It's like the fiery part of her makes her too hard to get a hold of."  
A gloomy silence was pulled over the room.

Edward stood. "Out front."

He was perfect for Tia, was my first thought. While she was striking in her difference of eye colour and radiated fierceness, Henry had golden eyes set off to perfection by his dark curls and he looked as if he would be more at home on a movie set than a battleground.

When he spoke his accent was striking. "Where is she, Edward?"  
"She's coming. She heard the footsteps." Neither needed to identify 'she.'  
We all stood very still. Then Tia sprinted out of the house.

It was like something out of a sad movie. Her face rippled with every emotion from happiness to despair to fury to surprise to sorrow. Etched in her eyes throughout was the utmost love for Henry. She kept running, running, running, until she was in his arms and crying. Henry just smiled and held her close.  
Though I wanted to see the end of the movie, Edward put his hand in mine and shifted away. Alice was already gone.

TPOV

Our reunion was like an awful film. When I saw the familiar silhouette I wanted simultaneously to laugh and to scream. Why, was then one question I didn't ask. I knew why. For the same reason I had contemplated telling him what had happened. For the same reason I had left, and not told him where I was going. Because we were in love.  
For a terrible moment he did not react and it was as if I was on the floor in agony. Then he smiled and I was alive again.

He held me in his arms. I leant on his strong chest, taking in his scent. But I had to explain. He would not be happy.


	15. Angry

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

TPOV

"Love?" He didn't even continue, just waiting. I wish I could say waiting _calmly_ but it was more as if he was about to run away.  
He was going to make me break down. No, no. I had to make him leave. Right. The best defense is a good offense. "I had to go. Otherwise you would insist on coming and I couldn't risk you getting hurt." I pulled myself away, a movement that required a surprising amount of willpower.  
"Coming where? What would _you _run from?" He didn't look annoyed. Just confused.  
"Oh. Umm, well-"A snarl interrupted what would have been a lie. Henry snapped me around to face him.  
"Ares is back. That's the only thing that could make you- That godforsaken son of a-"He hissed angrily. "You didn't want me to get hurt! What? You don't think I could look after myself? Were you running?"  
Now I was angry. "I was not running! I do not run!" Calm, calm thoughts. "I was searching. To find him and destroy him." I sat on one of the cars that waited patiently outside the house.  
"With no help?" Henry's voice was low.  
"Not after last time. The bloody Romanians were the only ones who knew where he was. And they let him out! They think he'll help them against the Volturi." Hysteria rose in my voice. "No one who isn't involved is fighting this time."

Mistake.

"I am not involved? I'm not _involved_?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me around, trapping me.  
"Tell me. How involved do you have to be? Ares killed me, made me into a vampire and left me for dead! Does not that give me a right to be interested in his death?" Fingers gripped my wrist. "Doesn't it?" Angry now, shouting. But I shouted back.  
"Yes! Yes! Every goddamn right you want! But I will not risk losing you!" I was so close to tears. "I love you, you idiot! And without you, there is nothing to fight him for. So you will not come with me, you will not fight, and you will not die!" Flames began to dance in my hair.

Henry was quiet. He looked away, then spoke. "Ares killed me, made me into a vampire and left me for dead. And even more, he almost killed the love of my life." He drew me up so he was gazing down at me.  
"I love you, Tia." Another kiss.  
"So that is why I will come." Kiss. "Fight alongside you." Kiss. "Watch your back." Even harder kiss, one that burns my lips. "And kill Ares."  
I am gone.

An hour or so later, I realise my mistake. It's too late now.  
"I will run away," I sulk. It has no effect whatsoever on the arrogant prince beside me.  
"You could, love. But I would only follow. Probably damage myself in the process too." He stretches like a lazy cat.  
"You know that Em and Jasper want to come." I rolled over and tried to make him listen.  
"Why not?"  
Words do not describe my expression. "Why not? Hello, Henry, are you dazed from your journey? Evil vampire we are going to attempt to kill would murder them!"  
"Maybe. Maybe not." A grin that almost-almost!- distracts me. "Jasper was a soldier for a long time. Emmett's just bloody huge. They would be useful in a fight." Arms engulf me in a hug and Henry rests his head on my head. "It would be good to have someone for you to boss around as well," he muses.  
"Hey! I do not-"Another bout of wrestling ensues.

**Note:** I am not at all happy with this chapter. Someone review quick! ;)


	16. Music From The Garden

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

BPOV

I could hear singing from the back garden as I ran over to the house, so on a whim I changed direction. The forest seemed bright and cheerful; the plants were colourful and the forest smelt pleasantly fresh. Apart from one thing- the earthy smell of werewolf. "Hey Jacob," I called to him as the sound of running feet hit my ears.  
"Heylo Bells." The Quileute's grin was wide and he kept pace easily. "Who's making the noise? I thought Edward was into piano not the guitar." Soft strumming had joined the lyrics.  
"No clue," I laughed. "Maybe Emmett. You never know, he could have discovered a creative side."  
Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. And I'm a cat." We slowed down as the music grew louder.  
"Who the-"Jacob stared as I shushed him.

Henry sat on a large rock with his back to us, playing an ebony guitar. Playing it very well. His voice melded with the instrument, creating a waterfall of melody that seemed to run down my spine. His blue shirt had curls spilling down the collar and I could see he was swaying slightly. Slowly the music drew to a halt.  
"Nice skills." Jacob nodded, impressed. "You another new vampire?"  
As Henry turned around he didn't seem at all bothered by the werewolf, stretching languidly and placing the guitar down. "Yes. You are one of the shape shifters?" Jacob nodded, tensing slightly. But laughter spilled from Henry, his eyes wide. "The one who imprinted on Edward's daughter?" Another nod, this time slightly smiling. "Ha!" Henry jumped from the rock, endlessly amused by this information. "Edward as a parent! Oh, that is funny." More laughter lit up the clearing, this time Jacob's as well as the dark-haired musician. "He must be a nightmare. No offence, lovely Isabella." He turned to me, glowing. I glared at him, aware of Jacob's guffaws.  
"Edward is a good parent. Maybe a little overprotective, but still," I huffed. "I mean, imprinting on a baby is hardly normal!"  
"Ahh, but Bella, none of us here are exactly normal." Henry's laughter was gone but he still smiled, good-looking, even for a vampire. "That's why I love the Cullens. You never know what you might find. And it's quite good for Tia's ego to not be the most famed vampire in the room for once!" Jacob tilted his head at this.  
"You know Tia?" He was excited, I guessed by the prospect of another fighter of Tia's quality. Jacob, I had heard, had been one of the flame girl's most devious and dedicated opponents, leading to great admiration and respect from all the vampires- even grudgingly from Edward.  
"Yes. I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." Henry swept in a natural bow. "Henry Fitzroy. I am Tia's mate."  
Jacob held out his hand. "Tia's unique, even for a vampire. " With a long suffering sigh directed at me, he added, "And I have met a lot of vampires." Henry gazed at him as he took the offered hand and respect crackled in his voice, along with intense devotion. "Yes, she is."

"So what are you doing Henry?" I broke in, too interested to stay irritated.  
"Practicing. I am a sometime musician and it's nice to be somewhere so serene. It influences the music." He swept out his arms.  
"Alone?" This puzzled me. The two newcomers had seemed so intense, that it was hard to imagine they would want to be apart, even for a few hours.  
Henry grimaced. "Rosalie and Alice stole her. I couldn't exactly say no, what with them letting us stay. Though we ran quite far into the forest, Alice's gift is a wonderful annoyance." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Come to think of it, they were looking for you."  
I blushed, as much as a vampire could. Jacob wandered over to the guitar at the base of the rock.  
"Bella!" Edward's voice soared through the clearing. "Want to come hunt?" I grinned widely, excited at the prospect of avoiding both a shopping trip and having time with Edward. I ran swiftly from the garden, leaving Jacob and Henry to get to know each other arguing over guitars.

JPOV

Bells attracted some weird bloodsuckers. Oops! Wasn't allowed to call them that anymore, by strict order of the Princess Nessie and her Uncle Emmett.  
Still, Bella did manage to bring the weirdest of the supernatural weird to dear old Forks. The Cullens were remarkable even without Nessie. Then there had been that weird alliance. And now these two, who randomly popped up with no rhyme or reason, worrying the Cullens.  
They had, in fact worried the Cullens so much that Nessie had been sent to Charlie's for safety. The reasoning behind that was not quite clear to me- I mean come on! A werewolf pack and a family of vamps protecting her, or dear old human Charlie? - Until I realised that the threat was not directed at Nessie, but at the strangers and probably those in their immediate vicinity.  
So now the question was- why were they being pursued?  
The reason was hard to make out, but there had been some definite hints. Tia could fight like a demon! Or some other very scary, good-at-combat monster. There had been shouts at her during the training, telling her not to use her powers in case the forest was destroyed, so obviously, her gift was offensive and powerful. And finally, during our conversation in the garden, Henry had let slip some mentions that his siring had not been a happy experience, and at one point Tia had been unable to move for a large period of time. Weird, even for Bells.  
Yet the strangers had been nice. Even more than nice, they had been welcoming and friendly, in a way that even some of the Cullens had struggled to be. Tia had congratulated me on my moves in the forest, and after we had sat discussing motorbikes, a random shared passion. During our talk, Henry had come across as a relaxed guy, and his mocking of Edward had endeared him to me instantly. I got the feeling that these two had seen too much to bother with unreasonable prejudice.

All these thoughts and more were jumping around my head as I drove to Charlie's. As I parked outside I rubbed my head. I had made my decision. The Cullens were now my- oh dear- my family, even if I would rather let Emmett sit on me than admit it. So if they were going to protect the couple and deal with the fallout- so was I.  
I got out the car, and went straight in without bothering to open the door.  
"Nessie! I have missed you so much. Got some crazy things to tell ya…"


	17. Help! From the Author

**Note:** OK, so I haven't posted for a while. This is because I have extreme writer's block! So anyone who reads this story can review and tell me what they want to happen. I have two scenarios half written below:

A dance with all the characters- bit of a fluff fest or  
Rosalie getting mad because Emmett wants to fight Ares.

Any other ideas are welcome!!  thanks

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

BPOV

I was relaxed the next afternoon as I came back from visiting Renesmee. She was happy: everyone was constantly visiting, and my daughter adored the attention. Charlie seemed pleased too, secure that I trusted him with his grandchild, and still awed by her powers.  
Edward had visited too but had run back, unable to deal with the stink of werewolf in my car. I screwed up my nose and reached for the air freshener; it was pretty bad.  
I walked up to the house and wandered to the top floor, looking for Alice. I found her in her room pleading with Tia and Henry.  
"It would be fun! And you guys don't look any older than Ro and Em. Come on! I think it would be-"  
"Fun?" Tia replied in a dry tone. Alice merely stuck her tongue out. "Just for once. No one would notice you that much. It would be like you were our cousins, visiting from the UK." Quiet crept over the room.  
"I think," Henry began cautiously, "it would be actually quite… fun." Tia whipped her head round to look at him from where she sat leaning against his shoulder. Alice nodded furiously.  
"Come on love. There would be dancing." For the first time I saw Tia's eyes spark when the subject was neither Henry nor combat. She gazed at Henry and curved her lips before nuzzling into his shoulder. "We will come." Alice yelped excitedly.  
I smiled bemusedly. "Where are you going?"  
"No, no, Bella." Alice hopped up and grabbed my hands, spinning me. "_We_ are going to a party in San Francisco."

TPOV

Dancing was one of my most favourite ways to spend time. Wherever we travelled I would seek out dance venues, and of course, Alba has its own dances which children are taught from childhood, that remained the same now as they had been in my youth. Dancing was constant, a human expression of emotion that remained the same throughout the centuries; in a way that was comforting.  
Luckily Henry felt the same, and he was my partner in speakeasys and grand halls alike. This time we were venturing out to a school reunion of Alice, Edward and Bella's, held in San Francisco where most of the pupils now resided.  
I anxiously smoothed my dress. "You look exquisite. As always, love." Henry pulled me close and we stood together gazing at the forest through the window. I turned to him, and pulled down one of his lapels. "Not too bad yourself Fitzroy."

APOV

I looked intently at the gathered circle. Bella wore a silver dress that hit the floor, the satin simple but elegant, in a halter neck that emphasised the diamond chandeliers on her ears and her dark hair, curled up in a tight bun. Rosalie was the opposite of B's simple look; decked out in a bright pink strapless dress that had a slit up the side, prevented from showing a questionable amount of skin by a black wrap that clung to her shoulders. Her bright lipstick matched the dress and I wondered where she had gotten the gold cuffs that fitted her wrists.

OR

I walked up to the house and wandered up to the top floor, looking for Alice. I found Rosalie instead. She was not happy.  
"You have no idea, do you? You think that you can just wander in, and-and just steal him! No! No way on earth will I let you do this!" Rosalie screeched at the unknown culprit. I bit my lip. What was going on?  
When Tia's flowing vowels replied I stiffened with worry. "Rosalie, it is his choice. I didn't want- but look, Henry asked him. And he was delighted. He doesn't understand- but if I could.


	18. Dresses and Dancing

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

BPOV

I was relaxed the next afternoon as I came back from visiting Renesmee. She was happy: everyone was constantly visiting, and my daughter adored the attention. Charlie seemed pleased too, secure that I trusted him with his grandchild, and still awed by her powers.  
Edward had visited too but had run back, unable to deal with the stink of werewolf in my car. I screwed up my nose and reached for the air freshener; it was pretty bad.  
I walked up to the house and wandered to the top floor, looking for Alice. I found her in her room pleading with Tia and Henry.  
"It would be fun! And you guys don't look any older than Ro and Em. Come on! I think it would be-"  
"Fun?" Tia replied in a dry tone. Alice merely stuck her tongue out. "Just for once. No one would notice you that much. It would be like you were our cousins, visiting from the UK." Quiet crept over the room.  
"I think," Henry began cautiously, "it would be actually quite… fun." Tia whipped her head round to look at him from where she sat leaning against his shoulder. Alice nodded furiously.  
"Come on love. There would be dancing." For the first time I saw Tia's eyes spark when the subject was neither Henry nor combat. She gazed at Henry and curved her lips before nuzzling into his shoulder. "We will come." Alice yelped excitedly.  
I smiled bemusedly. "Where are you going?"  
"No, no, Bella." Alice hopped up and grabbed my hands, spinning me. "_We_ are going to a party in San Francisco."

TPOV

Dancing was one of my most favourite ways to spend time. Wherever we travelled I would seek out dance venues, and of course, Alba has its own dances which children are taught from childhood, that remained the same now as they had been in my youth. Dancing was constant, a human expression of emotion that remained the same throughout the centuries; in a way that was comforting.  
Luckily Henry felt the same, and he was my partner in speakeasys and grand halls alike. This time we were venturing out to a party thrown for the son of one Carlisle's patients.  
I anxiously smoothed my dress. "You look exquisite. As always, love." Henry pulled me close and we stood together gazing at the forest through the window. I turned to him, and pulled down one of his lapels. "Not too bad yourself Fitzroy."

APOV

I looked intently at the gathered circle. Bella wore a silver dress that hit the floor, the satin simple but elegant, in a halter neck that emphasised the diamond chandeliers on her ears and her dark hair, curled up in a tight bun. I smirked as I remembered the option she would have chosen for herself- no one should wear yellow. Rosalie was the opposite of B's simple look; decked out in a bright pink strapless dress that had a slit up the side, prevented from showing a questionable amount of skin by a black wrap that clung to her shoulders. Her bright lipstick matched the dress and I wondered where she had gotten the gold cuffs that fitted her wrists. I flicked a look at the boys, who stood fidgeting in almost identical black suits. Boring.  
A twist of my lips as I checked my own green silk concoction once more- Jasper playing with a bronze hair bead as I straightened the narrow skirt and draped the flowing sleeves. I swatted a hand away. If he messed up that braiding-  
Where were the last two?

With a sigh I glared up the stairs. At the moment, the possibility of being more-than-fashionably-late was becoming more and more likely before my eyes.  
As if they sensed my irritation the rustle of skirts slipped down the stairs.

Tia was dressed well. A scarlet dress clung to her body, touching the floor. It was incredibly simple, with a black stitched bodice and bare shoulders with slips lacing around her upper arms, yet she seemed to almost glow. The only jewel she wore was a ruby pendant and her curls spilled down her shoulders messily. She smiled at the assembled group and motioned towards the car. Emmett wolf whistled and I nodded, pleased.  
On the other hand, the man beside Tia-wearing a cute grey suit- had an arched eyebrow and seemed to be on the verge of bursting into laughter. Henry complimented all the ladies on their dresses and then we moved out to the driveway.  
Beside me Jasper was shaking with laughter. "What?" I nudged him.  
"You do realise that's the dress she wore when he injured himself trying to protect her last time?"

BPOV

The ballroom in which the party was being held was _huge. _And very beautiful. Alice was beside herself gazing at the candles which filled the room on every available surface- at least twenty on each table, tiny ones lining the mantel at the edge of the room and some even floating in the punch!  
"Oh, how the trust fund live." A smirking voice next to me, as Rosalie looked the various dresses up and down with a sniff of her nose.  
"They throw a pretty good party though Rose!" Emmett swept into a surprisingly graceful bow and they took to the floor, startling the law firm boys with Rosalie's looks and Emmett's size.  
Alice looked slightly worried. "I hope they behave. The host is a friend of Carlisle's and it would be…not fun if we get kicked out." Jasper soothed her and then they too were afloat in the sea of couples.  
Edward gave me a look but I shook my head. "Later?"  
We made to the side of the room and set in one of the sinfully plush chairs, hands linked. Edward obviously approved of the music as he was grinning and tapping his feet.  
"Where did Henry and Tia go?"

TPOV

Somewhere, somehow, during my short mortal life I had offended a god. That was why the music stopped just as Henry and I came down the stairs to the room, why everyone turned to look and why I was at this moment smiling decorously as a hundred eyes stared at us, shocked by these unknowns. We moved over to where Bella and Edward were sitting as the music came back on and I clung to Henry, very aware of the whispers that we left behind us. He chuckled. "Don't worry love; they know you're with me." I stuck my tongue out.  
Bella looked mortified on our behalf. "You OK? I can't believe they stopped the music!" Edward nodded, silent in agreement. I shrugged, amused. Henry winked.  
"Let's face it, they were always going to stare." He spun to face me, hand extended.  
"Dance with me?"

BPOV

As the two made their way onto the dance floor, a space cleared, not surprisingly next to the Cullens. The room seemed to take in a breath then as a violin began to sing, they danced.

I wasn't quite sure of the steps but I recognized a stately waltz. The three couples moved perfectly in sync with one another. One-two-three and One-two-three. I counted out the movements. I noticed I wasn't the only one. All around me there were mutters about the beautiful strangers, and particularly the last two.  
However, whereas the Cullens chatted with each other and even some of the stunned people around them, Henry and Tia just gazed into each other's eyes. I could see whole conversations pass between them as they kept swaying, never missing a step. It was in no way as stunning as Tia's earlier combative movements, but more touching and striking in a more subtle way. I settled back against Edward. It was as if I was looking into-  
My thoughts were interrupted by the movement of my husband. He stood, an evil look entering his eyes, one that made me believe for a moment that he and Alice were actual siblings.  
"Come on. We are going to dance." My eyes widened.  
"No way, no how Edward. Not if you paid me! Not if-if- Just no!" But he was tugging me upwards and we were moving. Damn his vampire strength! I resisted as much as I could but nope. In a minute we were up on the dance floor. And I was trying to dance.

TPOV

I noticed Bella and Edward joining us and her protests, in the same way a shark will notice a stone hit the water. Slightly interested but not affecting it in anyway. Henry and I spun and glided, in a way that made everything else rather insignificant. That's why I didn't notice the screaming until it was too late.

I've had a terrible thought. Is Tia a Mary Sue?? Please review quick coz am going on holiday.


	19. Jess or Jessica

**CHAPTER 18**

BPOV

"Bella! Edward!" Emmett's shout was like a slap. I whirled around and we were running- fast as we could while looking human. What was happening? Who was that noise?

TPOV

The screams clawed their way into my ears at the same time as they did Henry's so together we dashed to the entrance hall. Sprawled there, expensive dress ripped and her mouth a vicious O, was a young girl. She looked like she had been pretty.  
While everyone else was staring in horror, the vampires were examining her body, but I slipped away. I knew how she died. I could smell the one who'd killed her.

Sitting on a ledge, the white haired vampire was playing with a candle. Her back was to me but I could smell the blood splattered on her, along with the sickly smell of dead roses.  
"Jess."  
A violent jerk and she was facing me. I gritted my teeth as she began to hysterically laugh, in a way that made me want to cry. Jess's movements were disconnected as if she were a puppet, moving on broken strings. By sending her, Ares was trying to frighten me. If Corinne had come, he would have meant business.  
She swept a clumsy bow.  
"Phoenix, my lovely queen. How goes life with you, you majesty?" Another cry escaped her, and she set the candle on the floor between us. The moon shone on her hair.  
"Jessica. Leave now. Before I kill you. Before you try and kill anyone else."  
Jess licked her hands like a cat. "I did try with that one. I thought I tried well. She was like drizzled honey." She screwed up her face. "Didn't I try enough?" I sighed.  
"Now, Jessica."

With a blink the madness was gone, and Jessica stood before me, more upright though still splattered in blood. She smiled delightedly. "My queen!"  
I shook my head. "Not anymore, Jessica." But she shook her head, eyes alight with fervor.  
"Yes! Always." She clapped her hands. "Did you like my message? Just as you taught me; display so they get spooked." A frown dipped onto her face. "I didn't want to come. But Ares said- well, you know!" For a minute I wanted to break down and hug her. Yes, I knew.  
"Jessica, why are you here? Why did you kill her?" My voice was only one step above tears. "You shouldn't be here."  
But I had forgotten Jessica was just as mad as her other self, if in a less obvious way.  
She blinked, confused now and upset. "I am here because you keep _ignoring _us. Ignoring the family." Tears blinked into her eyes. "We are the most important thing, you always said. And then-then you left! So did Ares but at least he had an excuse! Stupid Romanians- though they're dead now!"

So he hadn't told them.

"Jessica, I'm not coming back with you. And you need to leave. Now." The candle gleamed between us on the floor.  
The trainer clad foot stamped the floor. "Not without you! That's what the message said!" She was looking around, disorientated and I knew I only had a few minutes before Jess retook control and the message was lost.  
"Jessica what did the message say?" Jessica!" I _needed_ to know the message.  
"Jessica! This is your queen speaking! I order you to tell me the message!"

She turned to me, face blank. "You are needed back home. And if you don't come back, they will get hurt until you do come." She cackled hysterically, louder and louder. "Come home."  
Abruptly her face was Ares and he was mocking me. "This is where you belong. You are like me."

"Get away!"  
The laughter grew louder and so did Ares' voice.

"You are like me."

The candle's flame shot up as I lost control.


	20. No words

**CHAPTER 18**

BPOV

"Bella! Edward!" Emmett's shout was like a slap. I whirled around and we were running- fast as we could while looking human. What was happening? Who was that noise?

TPOV

The screams clawed their way into my ears at the same time as they did Henry's so together we dashed to the entrance hall. Sprawled there, expensive dress ripped and her mouth a vicious O, was a young girl. She looked like she had been pretty.  
While everyone else was staring in horror, the vampires were examining her body, but I slipped away. I knew how she died. I could smell the one who'd killed her.

Sitting on a ledge, the white haired vampire was playing with a candle. Her back was to me but I could smell the blood splattered on her, along with the sickly smell of dead roses.  
"Jess."  
A violent jerk and she was facing me. I gritted my teeth as she began to hysterically laugh, in a way that made me want to cry. Jess's movements were disconnected as if she were a puppet, moving on broken strings. By sending her, Ares was trying to frighten me. If Corinne had come, he would have meant business.  
She swept a clumsy bow.  
"Phoenix, my lovely queen. How goes life with you, you majesty?" Another cry escaped her, and she set the candle on the floor between us. The moon shone on her hair.  
"Jessica. Leave now. Before I kill you. Before you try and kill anyone else."  
Jess licked her hands like a cat. "I did try with that one. I thought I tried well. She was like drizzled honey." She screwed up her face. "Didn't I try enough?" I sighed.  
"Now, Jessica."

With a blink the madness was gone, and Jessica stood before me, more upright though still splattered in blood. She smiled delightedly. "My queen!"  
I shook my head. "Not anymore, Jessica." But she shook her head, eyes alight with fervor.  
"Yes! Always." She clapped her hands. "Did you like my message? Just as you taught me; display so they get spooked." A frown dipped onto her face. "I didn't want to come. But Ares said- well, you know!" For a minute I wanted to break down and hug her. Yes, I knew.  
"Jessica, why are you here? Why did you kill her?" My voice was only one step above tears. "You shouldn't be here."  
But I had forgotten Jessica was just as mad as her other self, if in a less obvious way.  
She blinked, confused now and upset. "I am here because you keep _ignoring _us. Ignoring the family." Tears blinked into her eyes. "We are the most important thing, you always said. And then-then you left! So did Ares but at least he had an excuse! Stupid Romanians- though they're dead now!"

So he hadn't told them.

"Jessica, I'm not coming back with you. And you need to leave. Now." The candle gleamed between us on the floor.  
The trainer clad foot stamped the floor. "Not without you! That's what the message said!" She was looking around, disorientated and I knew I only had a few minutes before Jess retook control and the message was lost.  
"Jessica what did the message say?" Jessica!" I _needed_ to know the message.  
"Jessica! This is your queen speaking! I order you to tell me the message!"

She turned to me, face blank. "You are needed back home. And if you don't come back, they will get hurt until you do come." She cackled hysterically, louder and louder. "Come home."  
Abruptly her face was Ares and he was mocking me. "This is where you belong. You are like me."

"Get away!"  
The laughter grew louder and so did Ares' voice.

"You are like me."

The candle's flame shot up as I lost control.


	21. The Five

TPOV

By the time I regained control over myself I was somewhere in upstate Massachusetts. I came to standing by a lake. I say a lake; it was more an oversized pond. And standing on the other side was Henry.  
He wasn't looking at me but at the water. The blue was the exact shade of the sky and reflected our surroundings so our watery doppelgangers gazed back at us, unblinking. We stood there for some time. I couldn't say how long.  
Eventually the sun dropped away, as if weary of our silence. Then Henry looked up. I ran to him. I hated not talking.  
"When will you learn?" I stood there, sharp pain building in my throat. He looked at me.  
"I will follow you, love. Anywhere and always." Henry caught up my hands. "So when will you stop running?" I felt the pain tighten as he gazed at me.  
"I don't deserve you." The words slipped out. "Every time. Every time I mess things up. I leave or I do something."  
Henry shook his head. "No. We deserve each other." A small twist of his lips. "And you do have a tendency to get restless love." He pulled me into his arms. "But I need a challenge. And with all the things in the world to see, a little travelling is fine with me. And when you want to stop we will." He spun me round, lifting effortlessly.  
"Thank you." I smiled, tears falling to the watery clones who smiled with satisfaction.

BPOV

In the car on the way back my protests were urgent.  
"We can't just let them leave!"  
Edward was on the phone beside me muttering but in my consternation his words didn't register. Alice seemed to be focusing on the future with a dazed look. Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks and grinned. Rosalie tossed her hair and gave me a wicked look from the wheel.  
"Of course we aren't." Emmett winked.  
"We just need a bit of research." There was a snap beside me.  
"Carlisle's on it."  
"Excellent." Rosalie revved the engine and the car sped along the dark road.

As we entered the library Carlisle began to speak quickly, words sounding like those of a lecturer.  
"Ares- last name not known. Believed to be the incarnation of the war god for several civilizations, mainly the Greek, Roman and Brits. Incarcerated in 1652. Power- ability to control others movement through eye contact." I noticed Esme intent on another book in the corner. Carlisle dashed to a pile of parchment. "His followers were spread throughout the world in groups, but his main army was known as the Torrent. In the this army were most known species of supernatural. Mainly vampires, but also witches, shapeshifters, shamans- even a Child of the Moon was known to be a captain." We sat around the table, Alice's eyes still out of focus. "The main group of generals was known as the Five. Corinne de Palana- a vampire with the ability to make anyone tell the truth by touching them. Changed in 1300 in Gaul by an unknown Volturi, whom she left . Jessica, also known as Jess, a vampire. No abilities mentioned although-"a crease formed on Carlisle's forehead, "many accounts speak of her being an excellent tracker despite her- mental problems are mentioned but not specified." Alice suddenly jerked up. I noticed with a start that her eyes were black. Edward's eyes widened. "Alice, go feed. Now. The search can wait." Jasper and Alice left, her curses spiraling back to us.  
Surprisingly, Esme continued. "Cian Lao- vampire, mate to Corinne. Telekinetic. Soldier in the Chinese army, sired by a local vampire, worked his way up the ranks of the Torrent. Since their leader disappeared they have been looking for him around the world. There was no mention of what happened to the fifth member." Esme looked up. "That's all we have." Carlisle put his arm around her waist.  
"Not much is known about them; apart from they are the best, all trained in stealth and weaponry." The oldest vampire in the room cleared his throat uncomfortably. "To earn your place in the group you must kill your predecessor in public and bring the heart to Phoenix or Ares. Several tried to remove the current Five in the last hundred years Ares was in power. They all failed."  
Emmett gritted his teeth. "So these are the people after Tia."  
Rosalie's voice was harsh. "Best of all, I bet Tia trained them like she does us. They'll know all her tricks."  
Everyone was quiet.

Run Tia, I thought. Run as fast as you can.


	22. Lao, Corinne and Jessica

BPOV

After the meeting had broken up, we all slunk away to our various rooms, feeling dejected. For some reason Alice could not see anything for Ares or Tia. We had been left completely blind with no clue what to do. And no one liked it. I managed to doze off with Edward on the sofa but my dreams were fretful, filled with shadows that hissed and leered.

I was woken by the crack of bone.  
My eyes snapped open and I jerked my head around, trying desperately to see what was happening. On the floor Emmett lay silently, his arm sticking out at an unnatural angle. Terror scratched at my mind. Where was Rosalie? Who had- then I saw.  
I was pinned up against the wall, seemingly with nothing holding me there, but I could not move a muscle. Edward was beside me, stony and silent, with Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle beside him in a row. Rosalie finished our group, glaring angrily, tears in her eyes for her mate on the floor.  
Her anger was directed at a tall Chinese vampire who was standing ramrod straight by the fireplace. He was smirking at Emmett. I could feel the strange force that held us to the wall emanating from him. Seeing my stare he snickered.  
"Nice to see you finally wake up, Isabella. The name's Cian Lao, and I'll be your capturer for this evening." Edward was trying desperately to move beside me but to no effect. Lao sneered at his effort. "It's a telekinetic blanket. Don't even try to move." He turned to Carlisle. "Boss should be here in a minute. So stay still and shut up." The vampire's American accent was like a grater, irritating my head with every syllable he spoke.

In the next second there were two more people in the room. Although both female the vampires were astoundingly different. One moved with the laziness of born luxury, floating over to Cian Lao. They exchanged a smile and then she draped herself over an armchair by him, her long red hair sweeping out around her. She seemed to appraise us, as if checking how much danger we presented, but after a minute she laughed- a high waterfall of notes as irritating as Lao's accent- and swept her long pale legs up to check her high heels were undamaged.  
The other vampire behaved a like a child, bouncing around by the door and clapping her hands together happily but she looked like a ghost, with white hair and blank, dark eyes. As she called to someone outside the door, I noticed with a queasiness combined with hunger that she had human blood all over her hands.  
"Told you we'd find them here. She was here before, but not now, but it's ok, because they can just tell us where she's gone…"

As the final vampire entered the room, he smiled, something cruel emerging from the sharp lines of his mouth.

"Then they'd better tell us."


	23. Skull's Grin

BPOV

I stared at Ares, unable to stop my gawping and present a picture of defiance as the others were. He was exactly like I had imagined, tall and handsome with dark features; but at the same time there was an unmistakable aura of violence surrounding him, despite his polite words.  
"Sorry for the intrusion, Carlisle. My name is Ares. I don't believe we have met before. Although you have met my mate… Her name is Tia. Actually, that's why we are here."  
Carlisle regarded the other vampire, silent.  
The one that must have been Corinne, whined from where she lay reclining. "Oh, just let me work on them. Then we can go." Ares shook his head and for the first time I noticed the clothes he wore. Black jeans, black shirt and a long black leather coat. So much black.  
"We can try and be polite Corinne. After all, the Cullens have a reputation. Carlisle, so wise. Emmett, a fighter," he gestured to where Emmett lay on the floor unconscious, "although that doesn't seem to have been much of a challenge. Alice, the seer." He raised a brow. "Can you see my future?"  
Alice raised her chin. "No." Ares nodded, seeming delighted. "No. And you know why?" Jessica spun to the door. "Werewolf! She exclaimed gleefully.  
"Yes. You were my biggest challenge, dear Alice, trying to circumvent that vision of yours... Although-"he darted to Edward. "You… Edward and your new mate, Isabella, knew Tia well." He gazed at Edward and they seemed to commune without sound.  
Edward hissed. "No. She's better than that. Better than you-"  
"_No."_

The pure ferocity in that one word was like nothing you could describe. It was as if you had been ripped open and bled out in the space of one syllable. But then Ares was smiling again.  
A skull's grin.

"You're wrong there. She's exactly like me. She belongs with us." He spread his arms wide, leather jacket swirling behind him. His four minions moved behind him at some unheard cue. Cold descended.

"So you are going to tell us where she is. Or suffer."


	24. We Meet Again

TPOV

It would be a foolish to say that I knew when the Cullens were captured by Ares. That I could hear Emmett's bone give way under psychic pressure would be an exaggeration and Henry would scoff if I even mentioned Bella's scared eyes or the smell of leather.

But when he threatened to hurt them I felt something. A flash of the scene lit before my eyes and an instinct shook my heart.

Ares had got them.

So I roused Henry and we ran. We ran as fast as we could.

Towards the Cullens.

BPOV

As one we looked to Edward, who spoke calmly and yet forcefully.

"No one here will tell you anything."

Lao laughed behind his master, and the pressure pinning us to the wall increased. "You sure about that? Do you know what my girl can do?"  
Rosalie shrugged and gave him a haughty stare. "She can make us tell the truth. Doesn't mean she can make us speak." I almost smiled at this return to character.  
Corinne pulled a stiletto knife out of her boot. "Want to bet on that, Blondie?" Her European accent cut up the words.  
With a growl Emmett staggered to his feet. I felt the weight on me lift and my family stood shoulder to shoulder. The fight was about to start. Ares stood perfectly still.

Abruptly the ghost-child Jessica tilted her head to the side. "I smell something." She wandered out of formation and to the door. She jerked her head again and suddenly she seemed to be another person, completely aware and in control.  
"It's fire. I smell fire! Smoke and cinders." She smiled, pure happiness radiating from her blood-stained figure. "The queen is here."

TPOV

The minute my feet hit the clearing by the house they ran out. Jessica was first, bounding her way past a thick figure who was waiting by the entrance to the house. Then elegant Corinne and straight backed Cian Lao. Surprisingly the Cullens appeared next moving quickly to stand next to me. I ignored their words of surprise, confusion and happiness, letting Henry deal with it. I was focused on the doorway.

Then he sauntered out. Ares always managed to unnerve me, but seeing him again for the first time in millennia it was as if the world was trying to throw me off my feet. Why had they let him out? Fools. But they were dead now and I had to-

"Hello lover."

I could feel flames sparkling over my hands and I allowed tendrils to weave themselves through my hair. "Not anymore Ares."

"Always, Phoenix. Always." He casually started to walk towards me, pulling his sword from where it lay concealed behind his coat. I drew my double swords and did the same. We circled, in our routine that was the same as it had been since before the Pyramids were built. My eyes turned black.

"My name is Tia." The swords clashed. It had begun.


	25. Dead to Me

Question- is Tia a Mary Sue???

Battle scenes= hard! Sorry if I disappoint, I may rewrite this if enough people dislike it.

BPOV

They were _fast. _No one who was seen vampires engaged in battle to the death can even begin to comprehend the meaning of that word. Steel clawed and white blurs tangled themselves together then broke apart in a blink. I say that, but if you had blinked in the middle of this then you would have missed half of the action. I looked around the clearing to see that the Five lieutenants were standing in a perfectly straight line, probably awaiting. My family was waiting too, ready to rush in if needed. Henry seemed to be having a hard time not throwing himself into the fray, pacing back and forth. Unexpectedly I heard a howl of triumph. Ares stood over Tia and he raised an arm but-

Another scream crashed through the clearing. The tall figure was- he was- on fire! The other members of the Five ran to their comrade but the minute they touched him they too had their clothes break into flames. I flicked my eyes back to Ares and Tia. He was now standing, mouth open, looking shocked in a way that I imagine did not happen very often.  
Tia took advantage of this and with a swift kick to his chest was up on her feet. She smiled hollowly as the sounds and smells of burning vampire drifted over. "Don't underestimate me."  
The older vampire snarled, returned to his senses by the jolt of pain. "They said you didn't kill anymore."  
"They lied." Tia gripped her swords tighter and enveloped the blade in a bright blaze and moved into battle stance. Over in the corner of my eye I could see Corinne screeching as Cian Lao burst into dust, even as her own skin disintegrated.  
"Your own people. You turned Jessica. And now you murder her," Ares mused, a sneer written in his features, yet I could see his eyes were elsewhere, calculating.  
"Don't even try to pretend you care." Only now did I see the tears leaking from Tia's scarlet eyes. 'You've killed thousands of your own for amusement. I do what I must."

Ares shook his head and started to laugh. "Have I forced you to reveal your true colours, my little bird?" I gazed at him, cold running through my veins. Tia was right. He could not have worried less about the burning bodies behind him, never mind the fact that they were dying for him. Red-hot anger replaced the cold. He was disgusting.

Tia moved forward readying her swords and then I noticed that Henry had moved next to her. With a roar, Ares swung forward to reach out for not for the female vamp but for her mate. Tia screamed in a language I could not understand and leaped out, slashing wildly, ferocious like I'd never seen her. The moment their swords smashed together the fire circling Tia's own jumped onto her opponent's and ran up it. It hit Ares' arm with a crack and he dropped his sword in alarm as it seared his flesh.

The smell was horrific. Flames began to engulf the vampire's hand but just as suddenly as the attack had begun, it halted.  
Ares' eyes were locked on Henry's and the prince was holding a sword at his own throat. Tia was circling him, trying to break the psychic hold, but to no avail.  
Ares curved his lips, though the skin on his hand was almost completely gone. "Stop or your boy decapitates himself." His voice was cold and harsh. Something had made him stop playing around.  
Tia didn't even try to negotiate. The fire disappeared and Henry jerked the sword away, gasping. The two former allies stood regarding each other.  
"You used the gift I _gave_ you to cause me pain. How dare you! The Romanians were right." Ares spat on the ground at Tia's feet. "You are nothing to me." She tilted her chin.  
"I'm going to kill you Ares." Her tone was unapologetic.  
The vampire smiled. "And I'm going to wipe you off the face of this planet. And the rest of these pathetic vegetarians too." He stepped in and for a moment they were almost touching lips. "Want to place a bet on who wins?"

The next second he had vanished.


End file.
